Buzz Lightyear Hit Me in the Face
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Bo is unhappy when she finds out that Woody wasn't completely truthful about his first adventure with Buzz.


1:

* * *

Bo smiled sympathetically at Buzz. "You going to be ok, Buzz?"

Buzz rubbed his head. Earlier he had crashed into the TV while attempting to land. "Yeah, I should be."

As usual on this school morning, the toys had gathered to watch 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' on the TV. Buzz was somewhat proud that he had his own TV show, even though Woody, and sometimes even Jessie, liked to tease him about it. Even if it wasn't the _best_ cartoon he'd ever seen, he still thought it was clever and well written. Right now as they all watched, he had his arm slung around Jessie, who was leaning into him.

In this particular episode, the Buzz Lightyear character had been sucked into a black hole and had awakened to find himself in the future. There was a gray haired man talking to him. The TV Buzz gave him a friendly punch on the arm. _"Wow! Buzz Lightyear just hit me in the arm!" _said the character in awe.

Buzz smiled smugly as he looked over Jessie's head at Woody. "See Cowboy, you should be proud!"

"Why's that?"

"Because Buzz Lightyear hit you in the _face_! Think of how much better…"

Woody looked panicked. "Buzz, hush!" He said quickly.

Behind them, Bo frowned. "What does he mean 'hit you in the face'?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing!" Woody said a little too quickly.

"Oh come on Woody!" Buzz prodded. "You remember when we were at the gas station and we fought under the car…"

"Buzz, cram it!" Woody ordered. He looked quickly at Bo, whose face had suddenly turned to ice.

"You got into a fight?" She said in a stern tone.

"Fight?" Woody laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, _no_! Fight is such an ugly word! It was more like a little scuffle really! Not even!"

"Yeah, you can't really call it a fight if it's pretty much one sided," added Buzz.

"_You_ be quiet!" Woody said as he turned to him. Bo had left and was heading toward the door. The Sherriff jumped up. "Bo, wait!" He looked at Buzz angrily. "You and your big mouth! Bo wait, please!" He called as he ran after her. "I can explain!" Buzz got up and dutifully followed.

* * *

Bo was almost out of the bedroom when Woody jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "Bo, please listen to me…"

"You told me you fell out of the van by accident!"

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" Woody argued. "I was pushed, ok?"

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you hadn't knocked me out of the window!" Buzz said as he caught up to the two.

"Hey, you jumped me!"

"Enough both of you!" Bo commanded. To Woody she said, "You know how I feel about fighting!"

"I know, I know! But it was _kind of _self defense! And anyway I didn't start it!" Woody said. "It's not my fault he knocked me out of the car, threw me into a tire, punched me in the face…"

Bo looked sickened. "ENOUGH!" She shouted as loudly as she could. Both Woody and Buzz shrank back. Bo never raised her voice, and she never yelled. The other toys still by the TV turned around, their eyes all round with shock.

"I'm sorry I lied!"

"So am I." Bo turned and left the room, leaving Woody looking devastated.

"Oh Bo…" To Buzz, he said, _"Ooh,_ why'd you have to bring that up?"

"I didn't know she'd have that strong a reaction," Buzz answered. "I'm sorry. But why did you lie to her?"

Woody sighed. "To keep this from happening."

* * *

The best thing to do, Woody decided, was to let Bo cool down. Bo hated fighting. She didn't even like to watch violent movies. She had made Woody turn off 'The Karate Kid' during one of their dates. And even though both Buzz and Jessie loved pro-wrestling, she refused to watch it, describing it as 'vile.'

Woody sighed as he fruitlessly tried to concentrate on his doodle pad. He had never seen Bo that angry before. But apparently this was what it took to make her snap.

"Hey Pal," said a voice. Buzz joined him. "Bo still mad?"

"I dunno. I haven't talked to her yet."

"Yeah," Buzz rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't even think Bo was capable of being mad."

"Oh she gets mad," Woody replied. "Mostly at Potato Head, but she doesn't show it. She tends to keep it inside."

"That doesn't sound very healthy."

"It's not and I've talked to her about it but…" Woody sighed. "I know Bo hates violence, and I figured she'd be upset if she ever found out but I didn't think it would be like this." The two friends were silent for a moment. "I'm going to go talk to her," Woody finally decided. He handed Buzz his doodle pad. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Sherriff."

* * *

In Molly's room Bo was sitting by the toddler bed with her sheep. Her face was downcast as she scratched one on the head. Woody winced. He never liked to see Bo unhappy. Even worse was knowing that it was his fault.

Quietly, he took a seat next to her, but before he could get a word out she said, "I'm sorry."

Woody looked surprised. "Sorry? For what?"

"For overreacting," she answered. "I shouldn't have shouted either. After all, it was over a year ago, and it wasn't _completely_ your fault. You should be able to defend yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry I lied."

Bo sighed and looked at her fingers. "It's just that…" She stopped talking.

"Go on," Woody urged.

"It's just that…the idea of anyone hurting you, even Buzz…it makes me feel kind of sick inside," she confessed. "I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and hearing that Buzz punched you, well it just makes me feel like I'm going to vomit."

Woody couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bo loved him that much? So much that she couldn't stand the idea of him in pain? He knew that Bo loved him, and he loved her, but the strength of her feelings had never been revealed this much to him before, not even during their moments of intimacy.

"Well anyway, that's no excuse…" Bo looked shocked as Woody suddenly clutched her by the shoulders and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She buried her face in his shoulder and held him tightly as he rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Bo," the Cowboy whispered. "It's ok."

She looked at him with wet eyes. "Please don't do it again," she begged.

"I won't. I mean, I can still defend myself right?"

"Right. Just no fighting. Please."

"No fighting," Woody repeated. "Hey," he looked at her. "We've got several hours before Andy comes home. Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie, just the two of us?"

Bo smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great." He stood. "I've got to do something real quick but I'll be right back! Ok?"

* * *

Buzz was standing off to the side of the toy box when Woody ran up to him. He punched the Ranger in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Sherriff Woody just hit _you_ in the arm!" He crowed. "What do you think of that?"

"That you hit like a girl," Buzz replied. Woody frowned.

"Do not."

"Come on, Woody! You're a lightweight and you've got flimsy little arms!" Buzz teased. "It's totally like being hit by a girl!"

"Ahem!"

Buzz turned to see Jessie. He smiled sheepishly as he said, "Oh, hello there…"

Jessie gave him a smack on the arm. _"Who_ hits like a girl?"

Woody smiled. "Speaking of girls, I'm off to see mine. Later guys." As he left to rejoin Bo, he had a feeling, that despite their argument, it would be a good afternoon. He was going to spend it with the love of his life.


End file.
